


Strictly Physical

by snoipahs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, adult film stars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s all it could be, at least while the cameras were rolling. They had a more than decent working relationship, but the both of them secretly wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This scene was just a teaser, a focus on foreplay. A focus on her. Xion was expected to cum just once before the cut; faking it would have been fine.

But she already knew she wouldn't have to. Not when Vanitas was the one touching her.

They were paired together frequently; they were both talented performers who complimented each other well. She was short and fleshy, he was tall and muscular. Her dark complexion made his pale skin stand out, but both of them had the same sleek hair, black as night.

One of his hands pinned her bare thigh to the floor. The other pushed a wand vibrator over her clothed slit.

She was in white thigh-high athletic socks, and tight, red gym shorts so short that her panties stuck out past their hem. They were totally up her thighs anyway, and the way in which he rhythmically rotated the vibrating nub around her crotch only got them even more bunched up and noticeably wet.

Xion had both her hands on the floor, hard nipples bleeding through her thin, gray t-shirt. Like she had been instructed to, she had her head tipped back to stare up at him, mouth wide open to breathily moan every time he rolled his wrist. 

The set was a locker room, and the kinky roleplaying premise was she was an athlete and he was her trainer, giving her a healthy 'reward' for a job well done. She sat with her back to a row of lockers while he stood on his knees before her, talking words of encouragement in-character as he thoroughly stimulated her through the fabric of her clothes.

Xion's moans and gasps were hardly exaggerated; he had truly earned each and every one. Every time she worked with him, she found herself falling into such a potent sexual stupor that she constantly forgot she was an actress at all. The cameras all around were a reminder, of course, but even they melted away when all she could focus on were his brilliant golden eyes.

Vanitas was just improvising lines, now, husky voice barely audible over the buzz of the toy in his hand. But they were hot, and every time she heard him tell her she deserved everything he was doing to her, the knot in the pit of her stomach got a little tighter. 

When it uncurled, he smirked with a selfish gleam of pride in his eye, and helped her to her feet.

Next, he was to eat her out, so he helped her lay back onto the short bench. Xion slid herself down until her ass was halfway hanging over its edge and completely spread her legs just once to test the position. When she was confident in it, she touched her thighs back together and nodded to signify she was ready. Vanitas tugged her shorts and underwear completely off in one swipe and got to work.

He deftly parted her already dripping wet labia with two fingers so he could eagerly lick up everything he had wrung out of her in the last scene. His lips locked to her clit, sucking feverishly on the already overly-sensitive spot until her legs were writhing beneath him and uncontrolled moans were pouring from her throat.

Once again, no faking necessary on her part. There was no need for her to try and maintain eye contact with him while his head was buried between her thighs, either, so she was free to roll her head along the bench and make all the O-faces she wanted. Her perfectly manicured fingers threaded through his nest of thick hair, and she didn't hesitate to use it to pull his face harder towards her whenever she so pleased.

Somehow, she had enough self-control to let the act last as long as she needed it to. But almost immediately after that mark, with his tongue thrust completely inside her, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her cum was rolling down his chin when he pulled away. Vanitas wiped it off with his thumb, and savored what he had in his mouth before swallowing.

The last scene was rough; it had to be to contrast the tenderness of the first two. It called for standing penetration, against a hard surface. He would remain completely clothed, while the only article of clothing she had on were the thigh-highs.

As soon as the cameras were rolling again, Xion embarrassedly picked up her panties and shorts to act as though she was going to put them back on, pretending to think he was done. But Vanitas stopped her by grabbing her arm and pushing her against the lockers, gushing that he was going to fuck her raw right then and there. 

Her chest heaved and she whined weakly about how wrong that would be, but his character was having none of it. Her character couldn't protest any longer after he tore off her shirt and hoisted her legs around his waist.

Xion actually felt a bit of guilt as he reached down to free his achingly hard erection. To think about how long he had to hold that back, it made her want to giggle with pity. Still, she couldn't, not in the middle of a scene, so the best consolation she could allow him was to sheath himself entirely inside her as quickly as humanly possible. 

Vanitas hissed with pleasure, finally able to feel her from the inside, and was reluctant to even draw back out after the first thrust. But when he met her wide eyes, and her plump lips moved to beg him to do so, his hips snapped back on instinct alone and he started to rail her so hard that the locker behind her rattled loudly as her body rocked off of it.

She thought they might switch positions halfway, but he wouldn't let up. For more force, he slipped his fingers between the holes of one locker door near her hip and made a fist through it, using the grip to vigorously plow base-deep into her every time. As he did, she quickly lost her composure, and although she tried to stop herself for his sake, he was just too good.

Her vascular cavern clenched tightly around him, and she moaned so loudly and beautifully that her voice broke. Vanitas' face knit, spent. She knew what was coming next, and even though she did it was no less frustrating. He had to pull out of her and show the majority of his cum pooling at her entrance, while all the excess dripped slowly onto the floor. It was a money shot, but still, to Xion it felt like such a waste. She would've preferred that he spill his warm seed completely inside her, so she could enjoy it all to herself.

In the still moment that followed, the both of their foreheads glistening slightly with sweat, Xion look a long look at his face. His eyes were lidded, so he didn't notice right away, but when she fixated on his dry, slit lips and the shallow breaths that passed between them she couldn't help but feel that they looked like they needed a kiss.

Without warning, she ducked forward and gave him one. 

Neither had really turned to see if they were still rolling, but it hardly mattered. Vanitas' performance was a more than adequate finale. Nevertheless, he eagerly reciprocated when he felt her tongue slip into his mouth.

It didn't last long, just one deep flex of her lips, and then she pulled away to breathe. Because she was straining still with her legs wrapped around his waist, he let her back onto her own two feet, but she kept her arms around his shoulders for just one more light smooch.

Now the attention was surely off them, and they were free to part whenever they wanted. Yet Vanitas found himself standing there dumbfounded, staring wide into her crystal blue eyes and gaping slightly, unable to ask for an explanation as to what, exactly, that was all about. He couldn't remember a kiss in the script at all, much less two.

Xion's lips tweaked up into a little smile at his confused expression. Fearlessly, she placed a palm on his cheek and kept it there to speak.

"Always a pleasure," she whispered, letting her grin grow wide for a moment. Then, she moved out from between him and the locker to collect the silk robe that was being handed to her. 

Vanitas just watched, chewing his cheek, as she tied it around her waist. He leaned the side of his body to the lockers as he tucked himself back into his pants, wishing he could think up something clever to say back, but his head was still in a bit of a haze. 

She turned to give him one last glance, before letting herself be led off set.

After accepting a cold water bottle, he collapsed onto the bench, drinking it with one hand as he restlessly bounced his leg on the other, unable to stop thinking about what had just happened.

When the day was done Xion stepped out of the women’s dressing room in her own clothes, looking like a plain old girl next door. She was one foot into the hall and about to raise an earbud to her ear when she noticed him standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Hi again, Vanitas," she greeted him in stride. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, coming off the wall and falling into step beside her.

"Hey," he said cooly, as if he didn't even care that he had just given himself away.

"You were waiting for me...?" Xion guessed, raising an eyebrow and slowing down a bit. But he was unfazed.

"Mhmm." He hummed and casually kept his eyes forward as they walked, making her just a little anxious. "I got a question for you."

"Okay..." she said, laughing nervously. She even tucked her phone into her back pocket to let him know he had her full attention.

"What are you doing later?" Vanitas asked fearlessly. 

She was caught so off-guard by his forwardness that she actually stopped in her tracks and let her mouth fall open slightly. He was smirking so smugly, stopping as well and giving her all the courtesy in the world to get her composure back after he had disarmed her.

"...Going home to have some ice cream," she replied, shaking off her pause and starting to walk again. "I don't have to shoot again for another two weeks."

Vanitas nodded, silently processing that meant he wouldn't see her again for at least two weeks. At least, not unless he did something about it.

"I think you should come over to my place," He threw the invitation out like it was nothing. "I'll buy you an ice cream."

Now Xion's expression was a mix of emotions; flustered, amused, confused. But his golden eyes, even when a feature of his mischievous face, seemed serious enough.

"...As long as you let me watch you eat it," he added teasingly, throwing his brow up.

That made her laugh hard. She rolled her eyes away, but still when she managed to face him again he was looking back at her expectantly.

"Vanitas..." She was still giggling lightly as she spoke his name. "...You're serious, aren't you?"

Neither of them noticed it coming up so quickly, but by the time she had asked that question they were at the door at the end of the hall. Wordlessly, he clicked and held it open for her, and they both stepped out into the street.

Xion, instead of being unnerved by his lack of reply, simply stood opposite him on the sidewalk and looked again into his eyes. She didn't really need his yes, considering how genuine they looked back at her.

"...'Kay."

Vanitas' eyebrow scrunched incredulously, thinking her answer both ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

"I'll come over. Text me," she added, procuring her phone once again and shaking it in gesture. He wasn't the only one who could act so disarmingly casual.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she leaned forward and went on her tippy-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek and whisper something in his ear.

"I like chocolate chip," she told him, and he could hear the seductive smile in her voice.

When Xion bounced back down to her heels, her smile was innocent once again, and she held it that way as she turned from him and started off, sticking both her earbuds in her ears.

Vanitas watched until she was out of sight, heart pounding like a drum the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas stood in his kitchen and spooned both chocolate and vanilla chocolate chip ice cream into a crystal bowl, annoyed with himself for not thinking to ask her to specify. He shook his head and chewed his lip, smiling ruefully at his own stupidity all the while. It was hilarious and a little pathetic that he could ejaculate inside her without so much as batting an eyelash, but actually asking her over took all his courage and then some.

He poked his phone to check the time. Only a minute left. His heart was still fluttering when the thought occurred to him that she still might not even show up. She said she would. He wanted to believe her.

His fingers drummed against the counter while he stared at his phone and tried to resist checking it yet again when he heard a light knock on the door.

For a second, his heart stopped beating. Vanitas snapped his face up, snatched the bowl of ice cream off the kitchen counter, tucked it out of view, then hurried over to the door.

He stopped himself in front of it, staring at the knob. Forcing his hand to it, he took a deep breath before pulling it open.

There she was, smiling up at him. She was in a different outfit than the one she had left work in; her top was a flouncy camisole with flowers on it, and she wore ripped jean shorts that fully exposed her shapely legs. Black sunglasses were in her hair and cork wedge heels were on her feet.

"...Hey." A smile grew across his face as he drank her in, thinking she looked cute as hell.

"Hey yourself," Xion scoffed, flashing him a little grin as she stepped inside. Vanitas took her purse for her and hung it on his coat rack as she looked around.

"Wow, _classy_ ," she whistled and nodded in approval at the layout of his loft. The lighting, the furniture, even the view out the window impressed her. "I like it."

"Thanks," he laughed, not willing to admit he had nothing to do with laying it out.

"It suits you," she mused, and that gave him pause.

"The black," she elaborated after he looked at her quizzically, referring to the color of the walls and some of the furniture in the living area in which she stood. "It's your favorite color, isn't it?"

Vanitas cocked his head at her, halfway speechless.

"How'd you know that...?"

"Lucky guess," Xion put her fingers to her lips, then turned her side to him before changing the subject. "So, about my ice cream... I know a cute shop about a block away," she explained, glancing out at the city through the wall window in his loft. "But if you're willing to walk a little farther--?"

She watched him disappear into the kitchen as she was talking to him, thinking how that was totally rude, until he remerged a second later holding an ice cream sundae with the works in his hand.

"You...?" A smile grew on her face as he strode towards her with it. She saw whipped cream and two cherries on top, complete with two spoons sticking out either end.

"You didn't say if you liked vanilla or chocolate," Vanitas said, somewhat uneasy. "So I got you both."

"That's okay," she giggled. "I like both."

"Thank god." he muttered under a relieved sigh.

"...What?" Xion asked, barely hearing him.

"Nothing," he quickly reassured her. It's not like he could just tell her how much he didn't wanna blow this. He took the few carpeted steps down to his sunken den and placed the bowl on the coffee table.

"Well then, if we're staying in," Xion piped up as she watched him. When he turned, she kicked one of her legs back and fingered at the strap on her heel. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, not at all," Vanitas waved a hand towards the couch, a gesture that she was welcome to sit. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

She removed her shoes, grabbed her sunglasses from off her forehead, threaded them through the straps, then set both beside the couch before falling back onto it. Bending her legs up to perch on, she eyed the ice cream on the coffee table, not daring to touch it until Vanitas sat collected it and sat down next to her, placing it on the flat cushion between them.

He turned his whole body towards her, one hand propping his head up against the backrest while the other reached towards the sundae. He plucked one of the red cherries off the top and then held it out towards her mouth, wordlessly offering she eat it from his fingers.

She giggled again, and took him up on it. Turning her head and spreading her lips over the fruit, she bit it clear off the stem, which he then tossed away onto a spare napkin.

When he turned back to her, she was dangling the other cherry in front of his face, and with a grin he ate it obediently.

Xion was fully laughing, now. Vanitas was savoring the sweet taste still lingering on his tongue when she asked, "So, what's this all about?"

He didn't have an answer for her straight away, so he stalled by cutting a spoonful of ice cream and topping out of the bowl with the side of his spoon.

"...Well, it just sort of occurred to me," he began, raising the spoon up to her lips. Without even hesitating she put her mouth around it and ate it all. "I've worked with you so many times, and yet I don't know the first thing about you."

Xion took her turn to feed him, dipping into the opposite flavor.

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically as his lips closed around her spoon. "Do you treat all your co-stars to dessert and a chat-up?"

"No," he admitted, enjoying the way her lips opened for him automatically as soon as he raised his spoon. "You're the only one I've ever met up with outside of work."

"Really..." Xion mused. They had fallen into a regular rhythm, now, where the one who spoke offered to feed the other and the one who listened ate everything they were offered. "...I find that hard to believe."

"...How do you mean?" Vanitas cocked his head, genuinely not understanding.

"Oh, please. The other girls are so into you," she laughed, scooping him out an extra-large glob of ice cream. "...Well, I mean, technically you're the one in them, but you know what I mean."

He snorted at her joke, choking a little on his mouthful, and Xion let herself laugh, too.

"You can't expect me to believe you just ignore all the DMs those self-branded little sluts send you." She broke up their rhythm by absentmindedly scooping herself out some ice cream and eating it. "It's practically the only thing they do in our dressing room."

"...To tell you the truth," Vanitas began after finally swallowing everything she had fed him. "I haven't checked that thing in months."

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh, my god. You're going to have, like, a thousand notifications when you log back in."

"Can't say I will," Vanitas mused, scooping up more ice cream to feed her. "I really don't think I care all that much."

"Ooo, how rebellious of you." Xion pursed her lips and smiled as he slowly dragged the spoon out her mouth. A wet little click was audible when it parted from between her lips.

"Well, then, let's talk about your social media escapades," he shot back, pausing to have his turn at being fed. "Little miss hundred-thousand-followers."

"How do you know how many followers I have if you don't even check yours?" she scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him incredulously.

"Your co-workers aren't the only ones who have their phones out in their dressing room," Vanitas explained with a shrug.

"... Sure, I've got a lot of followers, but I promise," she started, her gaze drifting away. "The number of people I've blocked is probably double." Her expression was suddenly sullen. "And my DMs are off. Too many creeps out there. I just want to share shots of my make-up, for christ's sake."

Xion was silent for a moment after she spoke so frustratedly, looking down at her legs and balling her hands into little fists at her sides. Vanitas' lips itched in wanting to say something, but before he could, she let out a huff through her nostrils and lightly shook her head.

"...I guess that's what I get for choosing to be a porn star, though, huh?" A smile splayed upon her lips after she turned to him, but there wasn't any joy in her voice.

"It's just a job," he assured her in earnest. "You're allowed to have a life outside of it."

"Yeah, but I kinda don't." Her gaze wandered, and she brought her fingernails to her lips to nibble them, trying to hide her guilty smirk.

"Come on," he pressed, leaning in. “There’s gotta be _something_ you like to do."

Xion drummed her fingers on the couch cushion and swiveled her gaze back to him, meeting his intensely beautiful eyes. They seemed to glow, and the way they lidded slightly as they looked back at her made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

In her dreamy state of admiration, she came dangerously close to simply saying, _You._

"...I like sweets," she answered quickly when she realized she'd been staring. The upward curve did not disappear from her lips. "And I like to eat sweets."

"Well, then," Vanitas smirked and nodded as he swirled the last of the melting ice cream around with the tip of his spoon before scooping it up, along with all the remaining topping. "Allow me."

When he held it up for her, she eyed the overloaded helping for a moment, thinking it looked like a tall order. Still, he stared at her expectantly, secretly biting his cheek in anticipation.  
  
She met his gaze for one last moment before ducking her head to his hand and opening her mouth wide to wrap her lips around the spoon and suck everything off it. She drew away with her mouthful as Vanitas balanced the now empty utensil on the rim of the equally empty crystal bowl and turned to set it on the coffee table.

Xion was rather pleased that he unwittingly distracted himself by doing so, because it made her sudden decision to lunge on top of his body and pin his shoulders to the back of the couch all the more surprising.

When she kissed him, her lips had to keep tightly shut at first, for she still had the last of the ice cream stored in her cheeks. As soon he parted his lips to gasp in shock, though, she treated him to his fair share of the creamy, sweet taste.

She surprised him again by pulling away just as suddenly as she had forced herself onto him. Licking the sticky remnants of their kiss off her lips, she opened her eyes and looked pointedly into his.

"Vanitas."

His lips tweaked up at the sound of her firmly speaking his own name. That, and he rather enjoyed the way her soft thighs clamped to either side of his waist. But otherwise, he was speechless. He couldn't even bring himself to put his hands on her body.

"...Cut the crap," Xion demanded when she realized he had nothing to say for himself. "What's the real reason you invited me here?"

"Dessert and a chat-up, like you said," Vanitas answered, smile faltering as he tried to feign innocence.

"Uh-huh." Xion lowered her eyebrows, unimpressed, then pushed her chest to his and snaked her hand down to his crotch. "Then what's _this_ all about?"

He hissed in a breath when her fingers found his half-hard member and gripped it through the fabric of his pants.

"...I'm not made of stone, honey," he mumbled as his mischievous smile crumpled into a guilty one. When she started to rub up and down his shaft, ever so lightly, his cheeks actually flushed.

"Sure feels like you are," she said cheekily, plump lips upturning as he felt his erection grow harder beneath her touch.

"Why did you kiss me...?" Vanitas asked suddenly, daring to cup his hands around her hips.

Xion paused her gentle stroking and blinked at him, confused. It was her turn to be taken totally off guard.

"After the shoot today, you kissed me," he elaborated, golden eyes mere slits as he gazed up at her face. " _Twice_. You didn't have to. The scene was over."

Hearing his timid words, she huffed once before breaking into a girlish giggle. She even brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle herself, shaking her head slightly and smiling wide all the while.

"...I kissed you because I _wanted_ to, dumbass."

Xion's electric blue eyes were now just as sharp as his, fearlessly bearing into him. Vanitas' upper lip twitched.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't admit it?" she asked, cocking her head. He fought back a groan when she rocked her hips forward and ground against his member.

"I like you, Vani. Can I call you Vani?" She kept up her sweet talk as she put her arms on either side of his neck and folded them behind his head. "I like you, a _lot_. I wouldn't have agreed to come over if I didn't." Xion leaned in intimately close, turning her head so that her lips could meld to the side of his neck. "And my guess is you wouldn't have invited me here if you didn't like _me_ , too."

Vanitas swallowed the lump in his throat and felt butterflies swell up in his stomach as she began to roughly suck his tender skin. His mind raced, trying to remember all the times they had filmed together, all the ways they had ever been intimate. He never remembered any of them feeling quite as exciting as this, especially since now they were free to do whatever they pleased with no cameras, no script, and no need to hold back.

"...I like you," he said finally, feeling he owed her that much. His words and actions thus far had been comically innocent. If this were any other girl, any other time, he'd have had a hand down the front of her panties by now, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to act on any of the lewd urges he felt he should have.

"But I didn't--" he paused to sigh. "Invite you here just for this..."

Xion sat back and swiftly pulled her blouse off to reveal her lacy black bra, doing little to signify she was actually listening other than keep her half-lit gaze trained on him.

"Then what...?" she asked impatiently, tossing her shirt over her shoulder and falling back to his chest.

"I wanted to get to know you," Vanitas admitted as if he were actually embarrassed of the fact. Draping an arm across her lower back, he sighed again, this time relishing the feeling of her soft skin. "To talk with you..."

"...There'll be time for that later." Her voice was nearly a whisper now, lips trailing the contour of his collar as she spoke, but his heart skipped a beat when he actually heard what she said. It meant that she had finally accepted his reason. That she would stick around.

Internally overjoyed, he wrapped both his arms around her torso and pulled her up so that her face was level with his. He fell his eyes shut and finally returned her affections, twisting their tongues together in a wet, sloppy kiss as he held her close.

"How do you want me...?" he asked in the moment where she drifted away to fumble with the button and zipper of his pants.

"I don't care," Xion breathed impetuously, reaching down to free his erection from under the waistline of his boxers. "I just _want_ you."

The fire in his cheeks burned ever fiercer when he felt it exposed, and it was all he had to avoid looking down at his own lap. All the times he had been totally naked on camera couldn't even come close to making his heart race like this did.

Xion swiftly pushed her own shorts and panties down to her ankles and kicked them off her legs. When she rocked up on her knees and Vanitas felt the folds of her warm, wet sex brushing against the tip of his length, dripping her arousal onto its head, he clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

"You ready for me?” she asked seductively, pressing her forehead to his and batting her eyelashes at him.

For answer, he let his hands drift to cup her ass, tugging it down. Xion's plump lips curled up to flash him one last little smile and she nestled her face back to the side of his neck.

One flex of her thighs, and she instantly had him sheathed entirely inside herself.

Vanitas gasped loudly at the sudden constriction, but he hardly had time to savor it. Barely a second later she had rocked back up until only the head of his cock was inside her, before swiftly impaling herself on him yet again. Then was when it became abundantly clear the pace of this would not be up to him.

She rode him so roughly that he needed to pant just to keep his mind in sync with the sensations his body was experiencing. She didn't even make breathing easy, what with the way she crushed their lips together and took breaths in deep gulps right out of his mouth. Her fingers furiously undid the buttons of his dress shirt, almost as if she was annoyed with him for not bothering to remove it himself.

When his bare chest was finally exposed to her she thrust her own torso against it, letting her clothed breasts squish against his muscles. The lace of her bra scratched his skin, and she knew it. Between kisses, he watched her face contort in brazen delight at the discomfort she was causing him, clearly understanding what it was she wanted him to do.

Vanitas obediently reached up her back and clicked the tabs of her bra undone. Xion let it slide down her arms and tossed it away, before going back to vigorously bouncing up and down on his lap. He couldn't believe how good she felt. All he could do was limply lay back as she used him, unable and unwilling to try and control her.

There was no reason for her to be particularly vocal, so she only let out a couple errant hums and huffs of pleasure, squeezing his shoulders all the while. The longer and faster she went, the harder she squeezed.

Vanitas felt a dangerous heat begin to tingle in his package, so he turned all his focus to suppressing it. In fact, he paid so much attention to delaying his own orgasm that when she suddenly had hers, it surprised the shit out of him.

Xion's mouth dropped open and she gasped deeply just once, before letting out a torrent of breath and collapsing against his chest with a girlish whine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to let her hips gently rock forward, her pulsing sex still toying with his achingly hard member.

She seemed to realize how hard he still was only after her own ecstasy had flowed completely out of her.

"Holy shit..." she said breathlessly as she rocked completely off of him and then immediately turned her gaze down. "...You...?"

His bare cock was exactly as it had been before she first took it inside her, except for of course the way it glistened with moisture from her juices in the dull light. No sign he had cum, nor that he was even softening.

"Perks of the trade," he mumbled, one eye completely closed while the other was open to just a slit. "Or... occupational hazard; I'm not really sure yet. I might be popping little blue pills like Tic Tacs in ten years."

Vanitas cracked a smile at his own joke all while forcing himself to breathe evenly. Xion was literally awed by what she perceived as his superhuman self-control, but in reality he himself was stunned at his own ability to hold it in.

"But, ah... In the meantime, if you do intend to stay on top of me, then I don't know how much longer I can impress you."

Without speaking a word, Xion climbed off the couch and promptly fell to her knees.

"...Xion...?" Vanitas could only manage to mutter her name before she thrust herself between his spread thighs and squished his cock between her bare breasts.

"-- _Nngh_!" he grunted, throwing his head back and darting his hands to her head. Xion all but ignored him when he buried his fingers in her hair as she used both hands to create the dramatic cleavage that enveloped his erection. Her own cum more than adequately lubricated her movements.

She licked at his slit when it poked up through to her collar, but ultimately didn't have to spend that much time stimulating him before he simply couldn't hold it back any longer.

When she felt his shaft forcefully twitch and seize between her breasts, Xion dropped her lips open and took him entirely in her mouth, using a hand to encourage his release and milk him out to the last drop.

Like the good camera girl she was, she swallowed it all.

"Well, you got me..." Vanitas panted, chuckling under his breath. "...I have a bed, if you're tired."

He watched her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and considerately tuck him back into to his boxers, but strangely she was still silent. When she pulled her hands away and hesitated to use them to shield her own naked body, Vanitas' heart skipped a beat.

"...Xion?" he said gently. Almost instantly her face snapped up to his, and she gave a forced smile. When he began to rise to his feet, she joined him and took the hand he offered.

"Y-Yeah," she choked out. "Let's go."

\---

Vanitas showed her to his room, then left for the bathroom to quickly strip off the rest of his clothes and clean himself up. When he was finished, he paused for just a moment to take a look at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a matted mess, but his expression was totally serene.

He huffed in amusement before turning and clicking the light off, then gingerly opening the door to drift back out into his loft. She was laying with her back to him in his bed, body tucked neatly beneath the covers as her quiet stare fixated on the lights of the city outside his window.

Xion didn't really react as he crawled into bed with her, not even when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled their naked bodies together. He brushed her short hair behind her ear and started kissing her shoulder blade.

"Where can I start...?" Vanitas began lowly, dragging his tongue across her flesh. "I already know your favorite flavor of ice cream," he bragged, tickling her wispy of locks with his fingers.

"Heh..." she finally responded with just a little huff.

"And you know my favorite color..." he recalled. "...But I don't know yours," He pursed his lips and touched them to the side of her neck, stealing a glance at her face.

"...Blue." Xion answered listlessly. Her eyes were still gazing somewhere far away.

"Mmm, that's a good one." he hummed with a nod. "You go to the ocean a lot?"

It seemed she either didn't hear him or didn't at all care to answer, but Vanitas could already sense her lack of interest in the conversation. As the silence between them grew longer and longer, he let out a deflated sigh.

"...Xion." Vanitas spoke clearly near her sense. His throat tightened when he remembered the absent way she had behaved after their little romp on the couch and every moment thereafter.

"You know you're welcome to stay the night," he continued after swallowing hard. "Or you can go. Either way, don't feel bad. You don't have to spare my feelings."

Suddenly, she rolled over, an earnest but woeful expression on her face.

"Shut up..." she mumbled frustratedly, pushing a palm to his chest and shaking her head. "Just shut up. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"But I don't want you to feel like you have to stay." He adjusted his embrace and tried to duck his head for a clear look at her face.

"Vanitas," Xion said with some exasperation. "I _want_ to stay."

Somehow, he didn't believe her. She was using both hands now to all but reject his touch, kneading her hands into the muscles of his shoulders like she was afraid of how close he was. Gently, he withdrew his arms, and just stared at her.

"...But there is one thing you should know about me before we... go any further..." Her voice was barely a whisper, yet nothing could have shattered his attention after she said that.

"What is it?" Vanitas' tone was gentle but urgent.

Xion rubbed her legs together, continued lightly shaking her head, and removed her hands from his body to chew on the side of her fist and think. Patient as anything, Vanitas waited in the harrowing silence, until she managed the courage to speak.

"I... I've only ever been in one relationship before. I was with him since I was sixteen."

Lips slightly ajar, he could say nothing to that. But she was far from finished.

"He broke my heart, good, so now I'm... kinda scared of love." There was an eerie calm in the way she spoke that sentence, heartbreaking as it was. "That's why I got into a profession where there wasn't any."

"What happened...?" Vanitas couldn't even entertain the thought that anyone would reject the veritable goddess he had laying before him in his very own bed.

Before she could answer, Xion had to suck her lower lip into her mouth and bite it to keep it from quivering.

"...I'm completely infertile," she whispered. "I have been my whole life. He wanted a family. When he found out I couldn't give him one... he left me."

Vanitas thought he could feel a literal crack rip through his cold heart.

"God, Xion..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so personal," Xion blurted. "It ended years ago. But I still have to protect myself. I... do have feelings for you..."

Even under the weight of the moment, she flashed him a genuine grin, feeling a bit of guilt and pity for the devastated look that overcame her partner's face. Whether he heard her admission or not, he was still clearly reeling at her revelation.

"But now that you know, if that's something that matters to you, then we might as well stop this right--"

Vanitas didn't let her finish. Xion only had time to suck in a gasp before he used her favorite move on her, crushing their lips together with a passionate force.

Not stopping there, he wrapped his strong arms around her torso and rolled with her, until she was tucked tightly between the bed and his embrace. The kiss only escalated and she began to whimper delicately into his mouth as he ardently snaked his tongue against hers and sucked it.

Overwhelmed with his affections as she was, she made no effort to stop him. She just held him tight, squeezing a little harder when she started to softly sob. Vanitas only let up when he felt tears wetting his cheeks.

"You don't have to protect yourself from me," he professed desperately. "I would _never_ hurt you like that."

The promise disarmed her. He began to calmly wipe the moisture from her face as he loomed over her body, and she found herself entranced by the way his golden eyes smoldered in the limited light.

"Vanitas--" she whined, settling out of her emotions with a few deep breaths, but he still burned over everything she had revealed.

"--I _mean_ it," Vanitas stressed. The severity of the pledge didn't phase him in the slightest. "You... Your body, it's beautiful to me. Sacred."

Xion's heart was fluttering as he fell over her and continued lavishing his love upon her flesh, thoughts racing yet oddly serene with appreciation for the way he was treating her. She was struggling to understand whether or not she truly accepted it when he spoke again.

"Please... you have to let me prove it," Vanitas dragged his lips across her flesh, practically moaning.

She understood his meaning as soon as she felt him lower his hips to grind against hers. He moved under the covers ever so slowly, flaunting that otherworldly self-control of his as he waited for her answer.

Xion seemed to have just one condition; with both hands she held his face and angled it back to hers for one last chaste kiss.

"...Go slow..." she implored as she cupped his cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes. "...I haven't actually... made love in a long time..."

Moved, he nodded slowly, and that was all either of them needed to communicate. They knew it wasn't going to be easy, to have to start at the most intimate act two human beings could share and then work their way backwards from that.

But they were both willing to try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2 pt, more thorough lemon next chap...! ...man, writing loveless sex makes me feel bad lol but dont worry that'll change  
> (comments give me life)


End file.
